fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Sacrifice
is an unfinished Family Guy fanfic by hopeless-romance45, and later finished by LDEJRuff. It was intended to be a sequel to hr45's earlier fanfic, Memories. It was published by hr45 on July 5, 2014, discontinued by her on August 10, 2015, and finally finished by LDE on November 1, 2015. Characters appearing in the fanfic *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Vinny Griffin *Barbara Griffin ♥ *Briana Griffin ♥ *Ollie Griffin ♥ *Jenny Griffin ♥ *Marcus Griffin ♥ *Jair Griffin ♥ *Matthias "Matt" Griffin ♥ *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Jesus Christ *Death *Satan *Cerberus *New Brian ♥= Original character by hopeless-romance45 Plot Hiatus, Discontinuity, Adoption, Completion, etc. On February 15, 2015, hr45 announced her hiatus from writing Family Guy fanfics, because of her going to school and to work. Honestly, her heart wasn't into the fanfic anymore. On August 10, she regrettably made the decision to discontinue it. With that, she provided a nutshell plot on how the ending was supposed to go: Many of her fans, including Brian4life (a former fan of hers, whom she blocked on August 13, and to this day has never unblocked), were devastated. Brian4life constantly wanted hr45 to take down My Sacrifice and replace it with an adaptation of the Family Guy episode "Christmas Guy" since the fanfic started. But, as always, hr45 refused to do so. On November 1, 2015, LDEJRuff adopted My Sacrifice, and finally completed it, adding three more chapters, and the Family Guy character New Brian (from "The Man with Two Brians"), to the storyline. LDE's completion of the story was based mostly on what hr45 envisioned, but with a few differences. * LDE referred the Devil as Satan. * Stewie faces off against New Brian in a duel the latter challenges the former to, as revenge for his murder. * Vinny offers his life in the end for his family's safety. * Jenny's physical form returns to normal, as opposed to hr45's earlier idea to have her retain her scars. * A funeral for Vinny is held on Christmas Day in the final chapter. On August 31, 2016, hr45 finally ended her hiatus and began writing Grow Up. She intends to make it a sequel to My Sacrifice. It wasn't until September 28, 2016, that LDE found out why B4L wanted "My Sacrifice" taken down; it was because depictions of monsters and demons, especially how monstrous Marcus became during the middle of the fanfic, scared her. Truth be told, hr45 finally took "My Sacrifice" down from her Fanfiction.net page on March 10, 2017. But, as always, she still refused to write the "Christmas Guy" adaptation like B4L wanted. It eventually led to LDE obtaining the rights to hr45's Family Guy fanfics and OC characters, so that he could write the fanfic B4L wanted, "Breakaway". Sadly, "Breakaway" was not what B4L wanted after all, and she wanted the "Christmas Guy" adaptation to be written by hr45, and hr45 only. After discontinuing "Revival 'BBBOJM'", which was a Family Guy crossover fic with Dragon Ball and an adaptation of Resurrection 'F' for the second and last time on April 22, LDE, now under the name "DecaTilde", briefly gave the rights back to hr45, because B4L was not at all interested in Dragon Ball. Unfortunately, DecaTilde found out on May 10, 2018, that hr45 does not take requests. That led to her losing the rights of her Family Guy fanfics and OCs to DecaTilde again, and the rights belonged to him since. The first fanfic written under the rekindled ownership of DecaTilde was a new ending to "Memories" where Barbara survived her heart attack and made peace with Vinny, but Briana decided to stay with Arnie, the Pit Bull Barbara lost to in the organization mentioned in "Now That I've Found You", and take good care of him. The rewritten ending to "Memories" was something Brian4life also wanted, aside from the "Christmas Guy" adaptation she really wanted, which he later wrote on May 20, titled "A Christmas Miracle". Category:Family Guy Category:Fanfiction Category:Adopted Series Category:Unofficial Fanfictions Category:Non-canon